Over recent years, RFID has become an increasing function of providing wireless communications. For example, RFID is commonly implemented in security devices (e.g., swipers and/or card readers) for businesses as well as in many other areas. Unfortunately, RFID is typically passive and has its range limited by distance and physical obstacles. Moreover, RFID reader power is limited by regulation, which causes range issues since RFID operational range is constrained by the available power. As such, RFID reliability, responsiveness, and functionality are commonly compromised in practical environments.
In most cases, the credit and identification card authentication relies on the static information stored in a magnetic stripe, embossed letter, signature, security code, holographic image, and photo of the card. While a smart card contains a smart chip, it is still static in nature. Current credit card implementation relies on the identification card medium which is subject to loss. All the static information stored in the credit card (and other types of cards) is vulnerable to manipulation and duplication. In its current implementation, the card cannot actively identify the card holder as the legitimate owner efficiently, since the card does not have any intelligence.
The related art has failed to provide such functionality, including those references listed below:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,403 depicts a fingerprint scanning apparatus that is neither portable nor integrated with smaller devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,290 ('290) provides non-minutiae automatic fingerprint identification system and methods. Unfortunately, the teachings of '290 require a separate fingerprint scanner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,823 ('823) discloses a portable apparatus for scientific identification of an individual. However, '823 requires a separate laptop computer for making the identification.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,628,813 and 6,178,255 disclose individualized fingerprint scanners. However, both fail to teach integration within a RFID card and require bulky parts for mechanical movement.
In view of the foregoing, none of the related art teaches an integrated biometric reader/scanner within a RFID card for dynamic (as well as static) authentication of a user.